Power Origins
Here is a page to indicate which characters were born with their powers, which ones developed them naturally after they were born, and which ones had their power bolted on by outside circumstances. Born This Way * Jonas Adams * Malvolio Balducci * Valencia Bergamot * Lou Black V * Angel Callahan * Sutter Cane * MJ Cartwright * Lorelei Cyrus * Elly Cyrus * Henry Dudley * Bob Fieldman * Maxi Fieldman * Michael Franks * Alec Harmon * Ivy Harmon * Erik Harrington * Douglas Harrows * Rachel Heffron * Tomoe "Kate" Himura (also known as Bob or Betsy) * Sally Jones * Clay Kazmierczak * Darren Lovelark * Gabe Lovelark * Dora Lovelark * Isabel May * Ben McGraw * Alpha Morgan * Mira Page * Cassie Page * Rei Sakamoto * Jane "Faustina" Smith * Damien Tanner * Gareth Tennenbaum * Ophelia Tennenbaum: Born with the psychic powers and the ability to glub around underwater without coming up for air. It's open to interpretation whether she was born with the ability to age slowly (since that has to be activated) or the ability to respawn (since it's not like you'd know that before she died for the first time). * Sam Weyland * Kaji Yamada * Misc. Josses: Born with the Human Torch thing and the half-strength Toon power. * Lamb * Wes Not Born This Way, But Developed Them Naturally * Zylpha Adar * Soi Akutsumaki * Aurora Bandercroft * Sid Carmody: Discovered his teleporty power at 11. * Anna Chang * M Clarke * Amelia Degraffe * Andrew Donut: Got his windy powers at 13. * David Fleischmann * Pepper Franks * Paul Garamond * Chris Giles * Jeanette Green * Minnie Guy: Developed her mad science powers at 14. * Dan Jared * Zach Kikiyo * Michelle Kite * Mackenzie Kite * Neil Kremmler * Cerise LaRoche * Ken Maxwell * Delia McPhee * Everett Moore: First entered the Nightmare Hour at 12. * Vincent von Mosswitz * Joss Page: Developed her mad science powers at 16. * Annelise Quinney * Jareth Ragwort: Developed his fear powers at 7. * Sydney Rosewood * Rory Sharpe: Got them at the age of one and a half, so s/he still feels like s/he's always had them, but technically... * Mariah Smythe * Jake Sparks * Libby Tanner * Darcy Tennenbaum: His immortality power switched on at 16. He got his original hammerspace power when he was twelve, although this may no longer apply due to the retroactiveness of Wes' alterations and the fact that having a sylladex isn't technically part of your set of superpowers. He first used his time travel powers at the age of 73. * Emerson Vannett: He WAS born with the side effects (red irises and being mostly colourblind) but he only got actual powers out of it when he was nine. Made This Way (By Accident Or Tampering) * Ian Bell * Erin Cetera * Maggie Gant * Tony Kim (Original) * Kim Phylar (Original) * Alli Routhier (Original) Constructs; Usually Born With Powers But Not Automatically * Lou Black IV: Violet Black (and the rest of the doll girls) * Henry Dudley: All the Space Needle clones. Jezebelle Connor, Corbin Faber, Opal Griffin, Jiaxua Kensington, Tony Kim, Everett Moore, Joss Page Dudley, CJ Ragwort, Jefferson Roth, Alli Routhier, Emily Sakai, Kiya Sakai, Kacy Sharpe, Jake Sparks/Ragwort/Dudley, Lavinia Tennenbaum II, Gareth Tennenbaum, the present-day Shadow Gamers minus Wilt and Wes, and thousands upon thousands of NPCs. * Minnie Guy: Ryu * Mackenzie Kite: Tamsyn Kite. Although this had nothing to do with his own power, directly or indirectly, since he has a different power with no connection to making Artificial Humans. (He used a mad science machine.) * Alpha Morgan: Beta, Gamma, Delta, Zeta, Sigma, and Marisol Morgan, and Milo Sharpe. Everyone Alpha makes who has a power is born with it. * Sydney Rosewood, Zach Kikiyo, & Friends: Sapphire, Emerald, and Topaz Griffin. * Unknown Sciencedad: Carmine, William and Catherine Xylophone. * More Unknown Scientists: Naga, Aranea, Leo, Jack, Queen, and other animal human hybrids currently living beneath Seattle. O Hai There Norms * Lacey Love Addison * Haley Cyrus (could also be considered a construct, but still has no powers) * Paige "Cherry" DeRose * Chase Jameson * Byron Mattias * Brianna May * Dysentery Riffington